closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiertex Design Studios
Background: Tiertex Design Studios is a video game company established in 1987. 1st Logo (1987-1988) Logo: Usually in front of the title screen, we see the text "coding by" with "TIERtEX" in a italicized font, with the leg of "T" extended above "IERtEX". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on its computer games like 720, Rolling Thunder, Thunderblade and Street Fighter. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1988-1990) Logo: Similar to the first logo, this time the text is in a fancy font, and had a diamond shape below the "T". There's no text above the company name. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on games from 1988 to 1990 such as HKM, Last Duel: Inter Planet War 2012, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Adventure Game and Strider, among others. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1990-1994) Logo: We see the blue words "TIERTE" with a red box and a blue "X" in front of it. It was usually displayed in front of the copyright screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Dynasty Wars, Super Kick-Off, World Cup USA '94 and Strider II. Does not appear on other games. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1994-1997) Logo: On a black background, we see the text "TieRTeX" in a werid font made of blue and pink colors. Variants: *On Game Gear titles as well as FIFA International Soccer for Sega Master System, the logo looks shiny. It had "PReSeNTS" word below in a similar font, which shines in red. *On the SNES and Genesis versions of Olympic Summer Games, the logo looks 3D on a grey background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on its games from 1994 to 1997. First seen on FIFA International Soccer for Sega Master System and Game Gear. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1997-1998) Logo: Similar to the previous logo, but this time the logo is in a different font, and "DESIGN STUDIOS" appears below the logo. Variant: On SNES and Genesis, the logo is in 3D, and "Design Studios" appears in one line. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: The standard version is seen on Game Boy titles such as Mulan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules. The variant is seen on Brunswick's World Tournament of Champions, NBA Live 98 and Madden NFL 98. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (1998-2003) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "TIERTEX" in a watery blue font with a red glow, and had some weird twisting behind the logo. The words "DESIGN STUDIOS" wipes in below the logo. Variants: *On Game Boy and Super Game Boy, it's a still logo. *On Small Soldiers for Game Boy, "DESIGN STUDIOS" appears in a different font. *On some later Game Boy Color games such as Toy Story 2, the logo is still and it was more two-dimensional. *On Game Boy Advance games, "DESIGN STUDIOS" is in an Arial font, and it was more enhanced. FX/SFX: The wiping in or none. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: The standard version is seen on early GBC games such as Men in Black: The Series, A Bug's Life, Madden NFL 2000, FIFA 2000 and Rugrats: Totally Angelica. The 2D variant is seen on the aformentioned Toy Story 2 for GBC, as well as Championship Motocross 2001, Bob the Builder: Fix it Fun!, F1 Championship Season 2000, Noddy and the Birthday Party, Toy Story Racer, Rocket Power: Gettin' Air and Stuart Little: The Journey Home. The enhanced version is see non MX 2002 featuring Ricky Carmichael, Ace Lightning and Carrera Power Slide for Game Boy Advance. Editor's Note: None.